


Safe

by Boo62



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Feels, I don't know, M/M, One Shot, Protective Castiel, Purgatory, angsty fluff, pic inspired, season 7/8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo62/pseuds/Boo62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Dean and Benny looking for Cas. Pretty basic stuff.  Could be seen as destiel- that was the intention- but also BennyxDean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a pic I saw on Tumblr. Waiting for artist to get back to me so I can credit her/post the pic.

Purgatory is friggin cold at night. Dean knows it, has spent so many hours shivering against it. For a while he tried to sleep during the day and move on at night, but creeping around a forest where 99% of the inhabitants wanted to kill him, 100%of them with better night vision, wasn't the best way to keep his head on his shoulders. Or his blood in his body. So Dean spent the long nights huddled against trees, or buried into the earth, snatching sleep where he could.

It changed when he teamed up with Benny. At first, he'd resisted even turning his back on the vampire, but humans can only go so long without sleep, and Dean figured that it was better to die from vampire bite than from walking off a cliff he didn't see because he wasn't awake. So he'd announced to Benny that he was sleeping, and that the vamp better keep watch damn carefully.

Benny had agreed, and since then Dean had slept a bit better- still cold, but for longer, no more disorienting waking up to werewolf attacks. Benny watched him good, and as they went on, in between his relentless bouts of nagging about where Castiel was ( " I keep telling ya, word is he's at the river. If it changes, I'll tell you, Dean."), Dean learned more about the vamp, enough that he even felt safe to sleep near him. And, soon, next to him. 

Rough hands in the darkness, kisses scratchy with beard, the kind of physical contact Dean hadn't had in so long- didn't know he was craving. Benny's vampire senses alert all the time, enough that Dean felt safe to lose himself in physical pleasure, even if it was brief. They never talked about it, remained fighting partners, fierce comrades, in the light of daytime. 

But nights...they were something Dean couldn't bring himself to regret. 

When they caught up with Castiel- it had been so long, Dean had hardly been able to understand he was real- things changed again. Dean hadn't thought about it, hadn't thought about how Cas would react to Benny. Hadn't thought that maybe Cas didn't want to be found. 

They'd left the riverside together, and had hustled away- a human and an angel were hot news in purgatory, and now they were together, every creature that could scent would be on their tail. The first couple of days were tense, and Dean had only snatched a few hours’ sleep, in the blackest part of the night, just before what passed for dawn broke over the forest. 

Then came the fight. 

They'd so far been lucky- only a few creatures had been dumb enough to take them on, and they had been quickly dispatched. When Leviathan caught up, the fight had been tough. 

Dean had taken care of one of them, but looking up to see the other on top of Cas, ready to end the angels life- again- had been the lowest moment Dean could remember. He'd seen Benny looking at him, and then the angel, and had known that the vampire wouldn't save Castiel. He had hated him before they even found him, and now he was going to let the angel die. Dean had seen it play out in his mind even as Benny sliced the Leviathan. 

The moment as the hands of Benny and Castiel linked was one that changed the group heading for the door to the human world. Still antagonistic, still tense, still wary every moment for an attack, the human, the angel and the vampire had reached an extremely unlikely truce. 

The night after the fight with the Leviathan was one of the coldest Dean could remember. Having two companions who didn't feel the cold was an annoyance, as Cas didn't really understand shivering was an uncontrollable reaction, and Dean would be damned ( was he already damned? he wasn't actually sure) if he would complain in front of Benny. However, the need to sleep was unavoidable, and he knew that it would be better to do it soon- they couldn't get far if Dean was walking into trees with exhaustion. 

He was opening his mouth to say as much, when Cas spoke first, informing the world in general that Dean needed to sleep. Benny had glanced round, casting his eyes over the forms of the angel and man, before tilting his head in agreement. 

Dean had rolled his eyes at his two companions- babysitters, apparently- before plonking himself down at the foot of the nearest oak. If sleep was happening, it was happening now. 

Cas stared at his chosen resting spot, and felt the need to express concern that Dean had not picked a place where he would get adequate rest. 

Dean had ignored this. 

Benny had sat against the other side of the tree, leaning his head against it, mouth in a silent version of his fighting whistle. 

Dean shuffled down, so his head was on the ground, marginally softer than the bark of the tree. His eyes flicked open, looking toward the angel who stood exactly in the same place as when they had finished what passed for conversation. 

"Cas, Sit down, man. You make me tired just looking at you."

"My apologies, Dean".

Eyes closed again, Dean felt Cas approach and sit down somewhat awkwardly behind him. Dean had shifted far away enough from the tree that there was space, but it still made his heart ache with the memories of reminding Cas of personal space rules. The angels’ breath came out in a soft huff of air as he settled in. 

Dean, inevitably becoming more aware of himself now it was quiet, felt his body start to respond to the sensation of being relaxed and horizontal. Why shouldn't it? He and Benny would have reached for each other at this point normally, but that hadn't happened since they'd found Cas. The nights when he had moved his mouth over Benny's, soft growls escaping into the cold air, the vampires’hands rough on his body...Dean knew those were over.

He wasn't sure if he minded- it wasn't as if it had ever been about anything other than needing some relief. The physical comfort, he might miss that. But Cas was there now. 

Where had that thought come from? Dean let out a sigh of annoyance. This was not the time for thinking about-about anything. Now was the time to sleep. And if he weren't so damn cold, that's what he'd be doing.

His body was shivering again, but he huddled down determined to ignore it. Half asleep, he was only very slightly aware of being covered by something. Shortly after that, the cold seemed to lessen, and he drifted into a sleep that was as deep and as contented as it could be.

The forest was dark and still and cold. Every sound was amplified, and as the cloud cleared and the moon shone its weak light over the trees, shadows appeared as those who lived in the night moved around, locked in their everlasting cycle of kill or be killed. Creatures crept away from the place where a vampire, an angel, and a man were said to be. The slight silver of the moon gave those who saw the scene a clearer view.

A vampire sat curling his tongue around his teeth, eyes bright.

An angel, cross legged, tense yet calm. 

A man, asleep on the ground, covered in a filthy trench coat.

Asleep was the most vulnerable anything could be in purgatory, but this man had let himself fall into a slumber that was deep and heavy. Whispers flew amongst the inhabitants of the forest who saw it. Anything that could afford to do that must be protected by something terrifying, something special. 

 

Dean Winchester slept -the first to ever feel safe in Purgatory.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any material relating to Supernatural. Obviously.  
> As always, inpspired by the amount of work people put into this show and how much the fans love it.  
> This is only my second fic- constructive criticism is welcome! May continue this, well see how it goes.


End file.
